The dark lover
by vampirecassie
Summary: This is about a vampire who falls inlove with a human.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1. " Raven? Raven!" my mom shouted to me one morning. "What mother?" I called back." Its time for you to get up raven school starts soon and you don't want to be late." I sigh and get out of bed grumbling about how much I hate school. My mother calls out to me again and I yell back that I getting dressed as fast I can. " I swear" I start to mumble " sometimes she makes me so mad. Cant she just leave me alone for a while?" I finish getting dressed and go downstairs. Mom once again is popping pills when I give her a look that says "and those are for what this time? Don't you think you've taken to much already?" She just looks at me and smiles " I have another bad headache." I sigh shake my head and roll my eyes. I walk out and head for school. On the way there I run into my friend Rosa. " Hey Rosa What's up?" I ask. She turns around and sees me " Raven what's up?" I smile and shrug. "The usual gong off to the world of school. To learn absolutely nothing at all." I smile as she shakes her head at me. "Face it Rosa some people just aren't made for school." We laugh and head into the school. The rest of the day went pretty normal for us. I go from class to class. Lunch to class and so on and so on. When the day was finnaly ended I could not be happier for now I could spend all weekened doing nothing. "Hey raven why don't you come over to my house tonight? We can have the fun we used to have?" Rosa asks. I just smile "No thanks I got to go home and do some things. But maybe another day ok?" She smiles and nods. I start to head off twoared the cvave that I had found when I was wondering years ago. By the time I get there it was getting really dark to where I could hardly see. When I reached the cave I immidiatly walked inside. Before I even got into the main part of the cave I stopped. I had a very strong feeling that there was someone or something in the cave with me. I just shrugged and kept walking. When I got into the main part of the cave I had to stifle a scream. There on the floor was a boy of about 18 or 19. I could not really tell in the light so I walked over to the table I had in there and turned on the light. He was amazingly beautiful he seemed to have short blondish silver white hair. He looked tall even though he was sitting with his knees against him. I could not tell what his eyes color was. I did not no whether is should just leave or not so I didn't. being the stupid me that I am. I walked up to him but not to close. "Hello are you ok? Hey look your in my cave and if you want to stay here you need to awnser me, please. He slowly raised his head and turned it to me. His face was amazing one I was sure I could fall in love with. He looked right into my eyes I felt like he was looking into my sole and was judging what he seen. Finally he looked away. And I fainted. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
  
When I awoke it was still the same night. I started to sit up but my head was pounding. I heard a grown but then realized it was me making the sound. I slowly turned my head looking for the boy who had been in my cave when I came in. He was sitting in the same spot but was now turned and looking at me. I stared at his eyes again he had such pretty eyes, I could not believe anyone could have eyes like he did. I sighed this is not how I planned to spend my evening. I thought. "Look I don't know who you are but your in my cave and I don't appreciate it." He just sat there and looked at me for a few minutes before he spoke. " And how is this your cave. This cave and all eles belong to the creatures of this world not humans." I sighed great a smartass. Just what I needed. "Yah well this is my cave this is where I spend my time and I hang out to please leave. "And if I don't?" he asked. I thought about it what would I do if he didn't leave? "Well I don't know what I will do to be honest but it don't matter you cant just come in here sit down and stare at me and take over like you own the place do you understand me?" I fealt very proud for standind up to him like that. " He shrugged I am mearly sitting here talking to you nothing more." I sighed he did havea point. Men I hate it when they come up with good points. "Well look if your going to stay then lets get things straight. First this is my cave no matter what you say." He shrugged.  
  
" Second My name is Raven Mclean, What is your name?" He thought about it for a moment as if trying to rember what his name was." My name is Simon, no last name just Simon." She nodded. Then tried to think of something to say. When she looked down at her watch she realized that it was 5:30am the next morning. She looked outside the cave and seen the sun was beginning to rise.  
  
" Ohh great I had better go the sun is coming up and I havent been home yet." she looked at him he was starting to shrink back into the cave hiding from the sun. "hey are you alright?" He nodded. "Yah Im fine you go ahead and go home." he stopped to think. "Would you mind if I came and visited you at your home somtime?" She stopped to think about it. She didn't really know him that well but she did want to see him again and he appeard to be harmless.  
  
"Yah sure" She then turned and walked away. When she was outside she started to run for home feeling oddly happy and exited about the next time she would see him. When she got home her mother was nowhere in sight. "hmm that's weired I wonder whre she went this time." she though. She climbed up the stairs to her bedroom and still saw no sighn of her so she went in to take a shower and change for school. When she was done getting dresses and everything she wondered around the house looking for her mother. When she walked into the kitchen she let out a loud peircing scream. For on the floor of the kitchen was her mother and around her a pool of blood. Raven just stood there for a few minutes then shaking herself mentally she walked over to her mother and tried to wake her. When her mother did not awaken she ran to the living room and called 911. Within 15 or 20 minutes the ambluance was at her house and the rest of the day was a blure. She remebered riding to the hospital and them takign her mom to a emergincy room while a nurse had her sit down and asked a lot of quistions but the only thing raven could think or say was it was her fault she should have been home to help her. She did not go to school the whole day or even leave the hospital. As she waited for news of her mother. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.  
  
Raven didn't leave the hospital or receive accurate information of her mother for the next few days. They ran tests on her blood and other tests but nothing was ever shown on the tests. Rosa and a few of her other friends came by everyday after school. They brought welcomes and wishes, and as raven feared homework and missed work. The nurse who Raven was becoming more and more familiar with helped Raven with everything she needed, often bringing her food and drink when she knew that Raven hadn't eaten. While sitting in her mother's room Raven often thought about the boy Simon she had met. She wondered where he was and if he had came over to visit her yet. She asked her friends if they had seen him but none of them knew of the boy Raven was talking about. One day the nurse came in and was talking to her and Raven took her advice.  
  
"Joanna im going to go home and change take a shower or something. But if there is any news will you promise to call me? I will give you the house number and my cell and pager number in case." "Of course Raven its good that you are leaving it should do you some good."  
  
Raven got up found her stuff and headed out of the room one of the first since her mom had been admitted into the hospital. Outside was warm and dark. Looking at her watch she realized that it was already 9:48pm. As she wondered down the streets heading for home she glanced around at familiar things. She was kind of nervous about being out here alone and in the dark but she ignored it and kept walking. When it got kind of chilly she started to walk a little faster to her house. When she got to a dark alley she seen a bunch of guys heading twoared her. "Ohh great just what I need a bunch of punks who don't take no for an awnser." She said to herself. She continued to walk trying to act like she didn't notice them. One of them came up to her " Hey pretty thing what you doing out here all alone on this chilly night? You need to a guy to take care of you." "No thanks im fine on my own thanks" she replied with no luck. " Now come on don't be like that me and my boys will show you a real good time I promise. You just follow us pretty thing and well show you a real good time." Raven started to pick up her pace "I said no and I meant no!" she said loudly and started to run off. She knew the boys were following so she tried to run as fast as she could to her house. When it came into sight she put on a burst of speed and ran to the house. The boys were not far behind still yelling for her to stop. When she got to the house she ran inside not even wondering why the door was all of a sudden open just that it was. She ran in and slammed the door shut making sure to lock it before she looked to see if there was a reason that the door was open. What she saw was the last thing she expected in the world. "Simon!" she almost yelled in surprise. He looked at her as if trying to decide something but not quite sure what.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked. He shrugged. " I asked if I could come and see you but you were not here. You have not been here for the past few days. Why? Were you avoiding me?" He looked almost hurt at the idea.Raven just sighed. "No its not that at all its my mom she's in the hospital I couldn't bring myself to leave her after what happened im really sorry Simon." Simon studied her face. She did look sorry but she had other things in her eyes fear, tiredness and exaustion. He nodded. " Why were those men chasing you?" He asked. " Cause they cant take no for an awnser" she awnsered him. He nodded his understanding.  
  
" Are you ok?" She nodded. "Yah ill be fine. Umm Simon how did you get into the house? I know the door was locked when we left." Simon just shrugged again. "I have my ways. Ill tell you about it soon but right now you are drooping with exaustion why don't you go take a shower, change and ill make you something to eat?" He made the suggestion clearly but It had a hint of a order in it one that she found she did not want to disobey. She nodded and went to do just that. The shower felt really good after not having one for so long she had to finally pry herself out of the shower and get dressed. When she was done getting changed her hair neat and everything she wondered to the kitchen following the wonderous smells coming from there. Simon was sitting a bowl of soup on the table. He looked up and smiled at her. " come over and eat I swear I did not poison it." She just smiled and sat to eat. Before long they were joking and talking while she ate. When she was done she got up to clean the dishes. "That was really good Simon where did you learn to cook so well?" He shrugged a habit he seemed to have she noticed. " I learned over the years. That's all." She smiled and shrugged herself. "Raven can I talk to you for a minute?" He seemed kind of nervous she noticed so she followed him. "Yah sure what is it Simon?" she asked. "Are you ok?" He just shrugged and walked to the living room where he sat on the couch. She sat down beside him and smiled nervously. "Tell me Simon what is it you want to talk to me about?" He sighed.  
  
" Raven you have read books right? You've heared of vampires right?" She nodded. "Well what would you say if I told you I was a vampire? Not the ones out of horror books the type that go around killing people but the good type. Yes I drink blood but only to survive and hardly ever human I mainly drink animal blood. I swear Im not evil Raven I know you are probaly freaking out right now I know I would be but I swear, id never hurt you or anyone elese I just had to tell you cause I need your help." He looked at her waiting for a reaction. "Simon" Raven began. "I think its time for you to leave." She was not looking at him just looking at the ground. He could tell she was afraid and a little shocked but he needed to explain.  
  
" Raven please listin to me." "not right now simon please leave and let me think." He got up and sighed. "fine but ill be back. And please Raven im trusting you don't tell anyone about me not even you mom or best friend." With that he left. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.  
  
Raven closed the door after Simon left. A vampire those were only things out of movies and books not something that she met while going to her cave and then definitely not something she sat in her house and talked with as if everything was normal. She sighed and walked around she should probably go back to the hospital and see her mother to make sure she was all right. She walked up the stairs to her room so she could find some cloths to change into and take a shower. She finally decided on just picking out her favorite black outfit, which would definitely fit her mood. After the shower which she had to litteratly pry her self out of she got dressed and ready to leave. The whole time she could not help but thinking about Simon. What was he really? If he was a vampire then what should she do? Get on the phone and call the "ghost busters?" maybe she thought laughing. Nah she needed to think about things and decide what to do. He did not seem dangerous but then again they never did. Just as she was contemplating what to do the phone rang. It was the hospital with the news she had feared worse.  
  
Nurse from the hospital " Yes hello may I please speak to a Miss Mclean?" Raven "This is her" "Ohh good Raven this is Sarah from the hospital im one of the nurses for your mom and im afraid I got some bad news is there anyway you could come to the hospital imidiatly?" Raven started to panick but replied clamly "Yah sure ill be there right away."  
  
She hung up the phone and ran out the door the whole time thinking what of things that could be wrong now. She was so scared as she ran all the way to the houspital. Lucky she did not live that far away. When she got to the hospital she was very tired but she did not care she had to find out what was so urgent. When she got to her mothers room she knew something was wrong there were a lot of doctors in her mom's room and there was also the nurses she had become friends with mainly she sought out Sarah. When she seen here she cleared her throught to announce that she was in the room. Everyone looked up and a doctor and sarah came over to talk with her both had a look to them that she didn't like.  
  
"what is wrong with my mother Sir?" she asked in a small almost child like voice. The doctor sighed and headed for some seats " We should sit down I think." She sat and waited for the news. "Raven you know that your mom is very sick right?" Raven shook her head yes. " well while you were gone we did some tests, to try and figure out how sick. And the results came back just a short time ago."  
  
Raven "and the results said?" The doctor sighed "they said that your mom has cancer of the liver and she dosent have long to live."  
  
Raven fealt as if her world had fallen down around her. She heared someone scream but didn't realize it was her untill the nurse started to yell above her to try and calm her down. The next thing she knew she seen nothing but blackness.  
  
"authors note" : Hey sorry to all the people who read this story that it took me so long but I have been sick the past week and before then it has been hard for me to type cause I wasn't in school. I will be trying to update more often thou. Thanks to all my friends and I love yall.: cassie 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Authors Note" Hey id just like to thank everyone who has sent me a review on my story. And I promise I will try to make it more interesting as best as I can. Until later. Cassie  
  
Raven was carried into a hospital room where the doctors tried to revive her from her faint. When raven finally did awaken she was a little confused but then all the memories started to come back. The doctor telling her that her mom had cancer, and that she would not live much longer. She felt like she could not move for the shock was too great. The doctor had left the room to check on some of his patients but the nurse Sarah was still there. She did not look at her just got up and walked to the window. It was night again and she was very scared, not of the night but of what the future might hold she would be all-alone her mom dying her dad gone, who would look after her? Who would yell at her for not doing her chores right away? She sighed and looked at Sarah. "What am I supposed to do now?" She sounded like a little child even to her own ears. Sarah just sighed and walked over to her and sat on the bed patting in for her to come over and sit with her. Raven hesitated then came over and sat looking as scared as she felt. "Does my mom know about this yet? Or do I need to tell her on my own?" she asked Sarah sighed again. "I thought that it would be best heard coming from the person that she loved." She smiled and escorted Raven to the room where her mother was staying. Raven took a deep breath and walked into the room. It looked the same as ever except for the fact that she her mother was laying in the bed a little paler than the last time and a lot weaker from the look of it. Raven put on her best smile and walked into the room and over to her mothers bed. " Hey mom how you feeling?" she asked still trying to keep her smile going and trying not to cry. Her mother opened her eyes and smiled seeing that it was raven and not another stupid doctor.  
  
"Hey sweetheart how are you doing?" She smiled again trying to hide the weakness that she was feeling. Raven just smiled. "I'm fine mom how are you feeling today? I hope your feeling much better today." She smiled trying to think of a way to tell her mom that she was dying of cancer and that she would not be getting better. "Mom can I talk to you about something important." She sighed this needed to be done and fast she couldn't afford to beat around the bush just come out and say it. "Of course hunny what is it? Is everything ok?" Raven took a deep breath and prepared herself to say it. "Mom I just got done talking to the doctor and he said that the test results have come in. The results aren't good mom infact they are far from good." She looked at her mom again and then started to cry. "Mom the tests say that you have a cancer of the liver and that they don't know if you have long to live." She looked over at her mother to see her reaction to the news. Her mom's expression was one of shock and of understanding. "Ohh well that does put a damper on things don't it sweetheart." She smiled trying to lighten the mood. "How long do they think I have to live?" she asked little afraid to hear the answer put needing to know anyway. Raven sighed "They aren't really sure how long but they don't think it will be very long. They said that the cancer is already to strong in your body and that it will not be able to be stopped." She sighed for some reason she really needed Rosa, or even Simon here right now but neather of them were there and she was totally alone at the moment. Raven's mom sighed and nodded " Look babe I need you to do me a couple of favors the first is to go an get the doctor so I can talk to him about this. The second is to go home and call rosa 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.  
  
Raven went home as her mom had asked her too, but she did not call Rosa right away. Instead she went home and cried and slept. When she awoke it was about 2:00 am and it was still very dark. She thought about getting up and eating but she knew there was no way she would be able to get some sleep. When she walked downstairs she stifled a scream for there sitting on her couch was Simon. It took her a moment to get over the shock of him sitting there and when she did she wasn't sure what to say. Finally he looked over at her and smiled.  
  
"Hey sleepy I was wondering if you would wake up before I left."  
  
She looked at him a little shocked; "How long have you been here? I know you weren't here when I went to bed."  
  
He smiled "Well of course I wasn't here then it was still day light outside."  
  
She sighed and nodded. That was true if what he had told her was true then he would not be able to go out in the daylight. She just sighed and nodded her understanding still trying to think of something to do about her mother. She sighed and sat down trying to think. Then she remembered her manners.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" She asked getting up intending to her herself something even if he wanted nothing. She looked at him and he shook his head no.  
  
"No thank you I can not drink or eat human food. But thank you for the offer."  
  
She nodded and walked into the kitchen to fetch herself something to drink. When she walked back out into the living room Simon was looking at a picture of her mom and her during her 18th birthday party. She looked at him and thought back to those days when she really didn't have a care in the world except for shopping school, friends, and other important things in a teen's life. She came back to the present and noticed that he was now looking at her.  
  
"Who is this?" he asked casually  
  
She sighed, "That would be my mother and me. She sighed and went and sat on the couch to drink her soda.  
  
He came over and sat with her and looked at her as if trying to read her mind or something. She looked at him and sighed.  
  
"So was there something special you needed done or are you just here for the heck of it?" she asked trying to figure out something about him. When he didn't answer she sighed and tried to think of something else to say but it did not work. So instead he talked.  
  
"I am here cause you said I could come back and talk to you when I felt like it and I did fill like it right now so I came. Besides I didn't like the idea of you being here alone when there is so many killers out there."  
  
She looked at him. " Aren't you a killer yourself?" She smiled at him reaction which was a look that was like ' Oh yeah I am aren't I ohh well lets not bring that up. She just smiled and raised her eyebrow, as she is known to do when she is laughing silently. He sighed/  
  
" Well yes technically I am a killer too but I don't kill I only drink human blood when I absolutely haft to other than that I use animals. I swear." He looked at her as if hoping she would believe him. She smiled and nodded. " Ok so what is it you want to talk to me about? She asked. He sighed again. A habit he seemed to have a lot.  
  
" Well I wanted to talk to you about helping me do something. If you wouldn't mind the only problem is its very dangerous and now that I think about it I don't think I really want to involve you into this." She looked at him "What is it you want me to do?" He looked at her and stood up. "Forget it I could never involve you in this. This is my fight not yours." She stood up and glared at him very annoyed at him now.  
  
" What do you mean never mind!!?? You come over here in the dead of night and ask me for my help even though my mom is in the hospital dying as we speak of a cancer that cant be cured because she is to far gone. And then despite my better judgment I ask what it is you want me to help you with you sit there and tell me never mind then fine get out of my house Simon I don't want to see you right now." With that she ran into the kitchen crying something she could not do earlier. Simon just sat there stunned for a few minutes. Her mom was dying well that explained why she was acting the way she was. He could not decide weather or not to go in and comfort her or not. Finally he got up and followed her into the kitchen. He found her sitting at the table with her head down. She did not seem to be crying anymore but you could never tell with women. Or so he had heard from others who knew women for he did not talk to humans or anyone for that matter if he could help it. He walked over to her  
  
"Hey are you ok Raven?" she did not awnser him right away she just sat there for a while. When she did look up her eyes were swollen and red from crying. She sighed " Yah ill be fine im sorry I didn't mean to snap at you like that its just that im so over tired right now." Simon nodded and looked out the kitchen window. It was almost dawn he should head to his hiding spot so he would not be caught in the sun. The only problem was he did not want to leave her here like this. Raven looked at the time and gasped it was almost 5:00 am. "Simon shouldn't you be getting somewhere safe from the sun?" she asked. He nodded. "Yes I should but I don't want to leave you like this. She smiled. " Ill be fine I promise go hide ill see you later I suppose." he nodded and turned to leave. And raven went back to bed. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.  
  
"Authors Note: Hey everyone im sorry its taken me so long to update my story but with school and other things it has been hard for me to do it. Id like to thank everyone one that has reviewed my story or my poem's that means a lot to me. Ohh and Rosa(JandL) Thanks a lot girl I hope you update your story soon too. I look forward to seeing you sometime soon I hope. Love yah girl and thanks everyone. Cassie"  
  
When Raven went to bed she did not fall asleep right away. She layed in bed for what seemed like ages then finally decided to get up. She thought about calling the hospital and seeing how her mom was but she knew she shouldn't that if anything was wrong then they would call her right away. She thought about what to do next then looked at the time. It was almost 7:00am Saturday morning. She thought for a few minutes and then decided to call Rosa later since it was Saturday and see if she wanted to hang out like her mother had asked her too. She hadn't yet told Rosa about her mom and wasn't sure how to tell her. But she'd decide that when the time came. She walked downstairs and got something to drink. She was still a little mad at the way Simon had treated her last night/ this morning. How could he just come in here ask her for help and then change him mind and not even tell her what it was he wanted her to do instead he changed his mind and decided that it was to dangouras for her to help him. Of all the things he could have said that was the meanest. She sighed. Ohh well it didn't matter cause he was gone and if he didn't want her help fine because she had her own problems to deal with like trying. For the rest of the morning she went around the house cleaning every room in the house starting with the living room. By the time she was done cleaning it was 1:30 pm and she was starving. She walked into the kitchen but there was not much in there to eat so she decided later on she would need to go grocery shopping. But first she would call Rosa and see what she was up too. She grabbed the phone and walked to the living room flopping down into her favorite chair dialing the very familiar number to Rosa's house.  
  
"Hello?" said the familiar voice of Mr. Crump Rosa's dad.  
  
"Hi Mr. Crump is Rosa home?"  
  
"Hey Raven yah just a minute I think she at the computer or watching Tv." With that he walked off and Raven could hear him calling Rosa's name. In a few minutes another voice that of Rosa picked up....  
  
"Hello?" she said. "Hey Rosa it's me Raven what's up?" "Raven hey nothing much how about you?" Raven paused thinking about how to awnser that in truth she was screaming and crying like a little kid. "I'm ok I guesse. How are you doing?" "Im fine. Extremly boared thou. Im watching Alias again. I just love this show." Raven smiled "I figured that's what you'd be up to. Hey Rosa if you aren't to busy do you mind if I come over or you come over here?" she asked her waiting an awnser. Rosa smiled to herself and awnserd "Well of course you know your always welcome over here. It's been so long since I've seen you or really talked to you we got to catch up on what is happening. So do you want to come over here or should I come over there?" Rosa sounded so happy at the idea Raven was sure she was doing the right thing. She sighed silently and then looked at the time if she left now then she'd be able to spend some time with Rosa then go to get grocerys for the house.  
  
" Hey rosa I figured if its ok ill come over now cause I can't stay to long for I have lots of things to do tonight so im gonna go get ready and ill be there withing 30 min or so ok?" she smiled she could picture Rosa's face all bright and happy cause she found out Raven was coming over. If only she knew the reason she was not coming around very often now days. But she would soon enough so after she hung up she went to her room found her shoes and car keys and left for Rosa's house. When she was done she left for her house. It was all familiar the outside of Rosa's house. When she got to the house their small dog boo-boo met her at the door with its usual barking entrance. Rosa came to the door looking happy and Raven fealt sick knowing she should be at the hospital but she wasn't she was here trying to have fun even thou it wasn't right.  
  
"Raven!!" Rosa shouted at seeing her friend come in the door. The two girls exchanged hugs and walked to the couch to sit and talk.  
  
"So whats up?" rosa asked. Raven sighed and looked at her best friend for years. "Well you know the usual I suppose." Rosa looked at her she always could tell what Raven was feeling and right now Raven wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad. "Raven what is wrong there is something your not telling me and I think its important you tell me." She looked at Raven expecting an awnser. Raven sighed and nodded.  
  
"Rosa you know how I havent been in school lately or even in human society lately?" Rosa nodded. "Well that's because..." Raven started to cry and Rosa looked at her all of a sudden worried. "What whats wrong??" she asked. Raven looked at her trying to hold back the tears. "Rosa my mom is dying of cancer. They said she dosent have much time left to live." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.  
  
Raven sighed trying to hold back more unsheaded tears. She looked at Rosa to see her exression and see what she said. Rosa was staring at her with a shocked expression.  
  
"Raven im so sorry! Ohh my gosh that must be terrible." Raven nodded and started to cry.  
  
Rosa scooted over and held her while Raven cried. Rosa, Raven knew was trying to help but all Raven wanted to do was just sit down and cry. Cry because she coulden't save her own mother, Cry for all the things missed and lost. Then she thought of Simon and cried because he would never be able to really enjoy what life had to give because his life was taken from him a long time ago. But atleast he has had a second chance in life even though he is so very rude. Finally Raven was able to stop crying and she looked at rosa and tried to laugh  
  
"Jeese you must think im so stupid. I came over here to have fun and you were in such a good mood and now look at it ive totally made you upset." She could clearly tell this because of the tears stains down Rosa's cheek. She smiled.  
  
"So what is going on in this show?" Rosa sighed and started to talk about the show that they were watching and before long the girls were arguing over who was cuter, who made the best couple and other crazy things that they loved to argure about. Finnaly Raven looked up at the clock and gasped...  
  
"Ohh my gosh its almost 6:00pm and I havent even gotton to the grocery store yet." She sighed and looked at rosa. "Hey Rosa I know were having lots of fun but I really need to get to the store before it gets to late and then I want ot call the hospital and see how my mom is doing, So I should probaly get going." She stood up and stretched wich fealt kind of good after sitting and laughing for so long. Rosa stood up and smiled. " Did you want company maybe we can have a sleep over so you wont get all sad again?" Raven smiled. "Yah that would be great but first you should ask your dad just to let him know your leaving. Rosa nodded and ran off to find her dad while Raven sat on the couch and finished petting annie the crumps old cat. When Rosa ran back lettign her know it was fine. They left heading for Ravens car. When they got to wal-mart they spent a lot of time making fun of different things in the store and different people they seen in the store. When they ran into a couple of friends one mainly A guy names Joe. Rosa went quite, and raven laughed. Finnaly they were done with all of their shopping and they headed to Raven's house. Raven was still trying not to laugh at Rosa, and Joe. Raven and rosa walked in carriying a bag each. Raven walked over to check her messages and found that there were two messages. The first one was from the hospital...  
  
"Hi Raven its me Sarah from the hospital I knew youd be worried about your mom so I thought id give you a call and let you know everything is fine no changed good or bad. So enjoy your night and I will nost likely see you tommorow. Bye"  
  
The second was from simon.  
  
" Hey Raven its me simon. I hope you get this I am really sorry about the other night and I hope you forgive me and I will be over to your house tonight if you will let me. Well its almost sun up so I need to go. Untill tonight"  
  
Raven sighed. Well it was good her mom was ok but why did simon haft to call and what did he mean he'd be there tonight ohh boy she had a lot of explainging to do to Rosa."  
  
She walked into the kitchen and started to put things away. It was almost dark wich meant hed be here soon. Ohh boy this was going to beg a long night. She thought to herself.  
  
Rosa walked into the kitchen right behind her. "Ok spill who is Simon?" Rosa looked at her and explained the whole thing or sort of leavign the part of him being a vampire out. 


	9. Authors note

Author's note.  
  
Hey everyone I just wanted to let you all know that I am not sure how long it will be till I get another chapter up so please bear with me when It comes to my chapters. Id like to thank everyone that has reviewed my story and rosa I added that last part with Joe just for you. Love yah girl.  
  
Cassie 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.  
  
(Hey to all the people who have been reading my story, I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update but it has taken a lot of time trying to do other things. Well here is they next chapter in my story.)  
  
Raven sighed. Rosa was starring at her as if she knew something was missing in her tale. She sighed  
  
" Ok so I might have left something out but trust me its not something you really want to know" Raven smiled.  
  
Rosa looked at her "Go on spill what aren't you telling me Raven?" She stopped "Your not pregnant are you?" she looked at her and Raven laughed.  
  
" No im not pregnant, It's just you see Simon is well he's not exactly human" she said slowly, She watch Rosa's face to see her reaction as she said the next part. "You see he's kinda a vampire."  
  
Rosa looked at her friend "Yah right so does this mean I can stake him like buffy?" Raven looked at her in horror "No you can't stake him!"  
  
"Can't stake who?" Came a voice from behind her that she recognized as Simon's. Raven turned around and smiled,  
  
"She can stake you but not me," She said with a smile. She was still mad from earlier.  
  
He looked at her "Ohh come on I said I am sorry please forgive me?" She looked at him "NO!" and walked off.  
  
Rosa smiled "Hi I'm Rosa you must be Simon the vampire." She looked at him then walked away to find Raven.  
  
Raven sighed when Rosa came into the living room, she walked over and turned her favorite cd on which was good charlotte. She sat on the couch and sighed. Looking at Simon waiting to see if he did anything. He sighed  
  
"Please don't be mad I'm just out for your best and if that means you don't help me then that is what has to happen." He looked at her.  
  
Before she could reply the phone rang. She walked over thankful for the distraction.  
  
"Hello this is raven." She answered. "Hey raven it's me Sarah I think you should come down here immediately your mother has just gone into a coma we don't think she is going to make it sweetie. Is there anyone there to come with you?"  
  
Raven just dropped the phone in shock. Next thing she knew she heared someone screaming in pain. Then realized it was her. How could this be happening not her mother not to her! Simon reached over and held her while Rosa tried to find out what was wrong. When Raven could finally stop screaming she ran straight to her car Rosa and Simon right behind her. They all got into the car and Raven drove off speeding as fast as she dared. When she got there she didn't worry about where to park just parked in the front of the building and was out of the car and in the hospital before they knew what happened. When they arrived at the top the doctor came out and met them shaking his head.  
  
"Raven im so sorry but she is gone," The doctor said. Sarah ran over to hold her and comfort her.  
  
Rosa looked shocked then walked over and held Raven." Raven just stood there and cried she could not do anything else. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.  
  
Raven finally stopped crying about and hour later. The doctor had gone to check on some of his patients and Sarah had stayed to comfort Raven. They had put Raven in a vacant room so that she could lie down. Raven was still in shock when she stopped crying but managed to talk. Rosa, and Simon had stayed with her through the whole thing. She looked at her watch and then at Simon.  
  
"Simon its 12:00am you might want to head to that place that you go. I don't want you to be caught out here in the sun cause of me." She sighed still trying to get herself out of control. She smiled "really ill be ok go on."  
  
Simon just smiled at her. "No I don't need to leave yet I still got plenty of time. Sides I want to be here for you when you find out what happened." He smiled reminding her that he could read her mind. She sighed and nodded.  
  
She turned to Sarah "Ok tell me what happened please"  
  
Sarah sighed sat down and nodded "She seemed fine, Or as fine as she was going to get when we left her alone. She drank some juice and gave her some pain medicine to help her because we could tell she was in a lot of pain. From there nobody is really sure. As you know we had her set up to a monitor to make sure everything was fine. Well when we were done taking some tests, the usual temp, heart rate, ect. We walked out to check on more patients and then about an half hour later the monitor in her room began to go off. Nobody is quite sure why but its seems her heart gave out. She just couldn't stand the pain anymore. I'm so sorry Raven I don't know what to say. If there is anything I can do to help you then please let me know." She smiled and walked out for Raven to be alone with her friends.  
  
Raven just sat on the bed shocked. Her mom's heart had given out and she hadn't been there for her. She had been at home having fun while her mom lay in the hospital bed dying. She started to cry at the thought. Rosa wrapped Raven in her arms again  
  
"Its ok Raven its ok atleast she isn't in anymore pain. Isn't that something to be grateful for?" Raven nodded "yah your right I need to stop crying she would be happy that she is gone or might be and like you said atleast she is not in anymore pain." She sighed and smiled and Rosa and at Simon.  
  
" If yall don't mind I would like to go say goodbye to her one last time alone?" the others nodded and she walked to the room where her mothers body was still laying. She looked to peaceful even in death. She fought back tears and walked over to sit in a chair by her mother and took her hand. She didn't know what to say. What could you say to your mother who you would never see again, speak with, laugh with? Who would she tell her fantasys with and gross each other out with? 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.  
  
Raven sighed. This was not doing any good. She smiled at her mom and looked around. Ok so what to do now? She smiled she knew what she needed to do. She needed to say goodbye and prepare to leave her mother and go to bed so that in the morning she could get the funeral preperations ready. She didn't know exactly how to do these things but they needed to be done. She smiled.  
  
"Well mom I don't really know what to say. I'm really going to miss you." She smiled and laughed lightly. "Remember all the times when we would stay up late and have fun? Well who am I going to do that with now? What am I going to do without you mom? I really need you." She sighed then smiled again. "Can you do me a favor mom? Can you check in on me every once in a while if your not to busy? Id really appreciate it. I love you lots mom. And if you want to show me some type of sign that you are around watching that would not go unappreciated." She sighed leaned over and kissed her mom on the cheek one last time and then left.  
  
Outside Rosa, and Simon were waiting for her. She smiled. "Im ok really. I just want to go home right now if its ok." Rosa and simon nodded  
  
"Of course you would want to that is understandable." Rosa said not sure what really to do. She smiled and started to walk with Raven outside.  
  
Raven stopped and sighed "If you don't mind Rosa I want to take you home and then go home myself. I want to be alone right now if its ok." She turned to simon. "You too Simon I think you should go home too. Its going to be light soon. I will call you both when I feel better." she sighed and walked to the car. Rosa wanted to upject but figured it was probaly not the best idea Raven really needed to be alone right now. She could understand that. Simon was still not sure if it was a good idea to leave her alone by herself but he shrugged. He would know if anything went wrong because she was to attatched to him for some reason. It was strange being attatched to a human. He didn't care thou he had a friend maybe two if you counted her friend Rosa but he would haft to get to know her better first. He sighed and nodded and then walked off to go home.  
  
Raven walked with Rosa to the car. When they got in neather said a thing to each other instead they sat there and listened to what ever happened to be on the radio. When they got to Rosa's house they both got out and Rosa walked over to see Raven.  
  
" You promise to call me tommorow?" She asked. Raven smiled and nodded. They gave each other one last hug and Raven got back into the car and drove off.  
  
When Raven reached home she didn't know what to do so she went upstairs and took a shower. It was not much of a shower thou because all she could do was cry. It was not fair that it was her mother dead because of some stupid disease. It just wasn't. When she was done with her shower and then she went to bed. She didn't wake up for 2 days the doors were all locked curtains thrown together to block out any sun. And the phone was ringing off the hook.  
  
"Authors Note: Hey rosa I just wanted to say hey and that I loved the chapter you put up in your story. I can wait to read more of it. Ohh I want to thank you for the great review. I cant wait to read more thou.  
  
Too everyone elese that has reviewd my story thank you so much I really appreciate all the tips you have givin me and the great reviews. I hope everyone likes my story so far.  
  
Thanks for reading everyone.  
  
Cassie" 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.  
  
For the next 2 days all Raven did was sleep the whole time. She didn't get up to eat; take a shower, or anything. Rosa and Simon had both wanted to go over there and check on her but neither was sure if it was a good idea. On the 3rd day Raven finally woke up. The first thing she did was got up and took a shower. She realized after she got out that it was 12:00pm and then looking at the calendar she realized that she had slept for 2 days and had not woken up. She knew she should call Rosa but then she realized that she would not have been home if she did call for she was probably at school still, and she couldn't call Simon because he would be sleeping since it was still light out. She sighed went downstairs to the kitchen and then looked for something to eat. She finished eating a sandwich, which she had to force down, and then went back to bed. She found an old photo album and was sitting there looking through old family pictures. She was crying again so she decided it was time to put them up. When she had put the photos back into her closet she sighed and looked at the clock. It was 3 o'clock Rosa would be home soon and she didn't want to talk right now so instead she went back to bed.  
  
When Rosa got home she automatically called Raven and still didn't get an answer the phone. She decided she was going over there tonight and finding out what was wrong with her. She sighed and nodded yes she was going but not right now she had to do something first. She sighed and went to do her homework. At about 8:00pm she figured Raven would be up and she left to go see her. She sighed and then noticed a familiar figure walking down the same street she was driving. She pulled over to the side and rolled down the window.  
  
"Hey Simon do you want a ride? It might be faster and less tiring then walking." She smiled and he looked at her and nodded and got in. They reached ravens house, which was sill dark for she had not bothered with lights when she got up earlier since it had been light out. When they got to the house and tried to get in they found that the door was locked as was all the windows. Which was normal because they never had the windows open unless they were home and it was warm inside and outside. They looked at each other and sighed.  
  
" What do we do now? Do you think we should go inside and if so how do we get in there?" Rosa asked. Simon sighed walked over and pushed the door down with a little force. They both walked in and looked around. The house was very dark so Rosa had a hard time seeing but Simon could see fine. Rosa walked over and turned on a light and looked around. Raven was not downstairs that was obvious so they went upstairs. Rosa went straight to Raven's room. She was there on the bed sleeping. Rosa sighed and walked over. Simon walked into the room and walked over too.  
  
"Hey raven time to get up," Rosa said. Raven took a few minutes then opened her eyes. She looked at them and sighed. Her eyes were really red and had dark circles around her eyes. She looked terrible Rosa and Simon thought.  
  
She looked at them then closed her eyes. "What do you want I am trying to sleep?" she said not meaning to be rude but she felt it. She looked at them after much trying to open her eyes and smiled.  
  
" I'm sorry you guys i'm just so tired I don't know why." She looked at Rosa "why aren't you at school still?" she looked at Simon "Why aren't you hiding form the sun?" she looked at the windows which still had the curtains on them and sighed she couldn't see very well.  
  
Rosa smiled "It's 8:45pm Raven. Have you been asleep this whole time?"  
  
Raven sighed and nodded. "I guessed so" she looked at Simon and Rosa and closed her eyes and fell asleep again no longer able to fight it. 


	14. Authors note

Authors note: I just wanted to let everyone know that I wont be able to write untill I come back because I am on spring vacation so please bear with me and I will update as soon as I come back. Thanks everyone."  
  
cassie 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
"Authors note" Hey to everyone thanks for the reviews. I hope that you like this new chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to write it. Well here it is enjoy"  
  
Raven woke up and yawned. She sighed and looked around. It was dark again and Simon was sitting at the foot of her bed. She looked at him and he looked at her.  
  
"How are you feeling now? Better?" He asked seeing that she was now awake. She sighed and nodded.  
  
"Yah im sorry I wasn't in a very good mood yesterday." she laughed quietly "I guess I wasn't in any type of mood actually was I? How long have I been asleep?" She asked looking at him awaiting an answer.  
  
He looked at her and tried to think. "It's been about 2-3 days I think. I'm not sure how to keep track of days anymore they all seem to run together if you ask me.  
  
She nodded and looked around again. "Its not fair you know. She was so full of life and love. She was the only thing I had left in my family everyone else is gone." she sighed.  
  
He nodded "When my mom and dad were killed I didn't think I could go on either. I was so sad that I didn't want to go on but I did. And in time I got over there deaths knowing that they might be in a far better place then they were here on this place. So try thinking of that when you think of her. Try thinking of how happy she probably is now.  
  
Raven smiled. "Thanks Simon I really needed that." she sighed and stood up. "So are you ready to receive help with that little problem you have or are you still on this thing that im just a human and a girl at that, and that I don't know anything, and there's no way I could help?"  
  
Simon looked at her and sighed. She was a stubborn one he could give her that one. He nodded and looked at her. "Fine you can help but ill worn you now it could be dangerous even life threatening to you. You could never tell anyone about it not even Rosa." He looked at her to see her reply already figuring that he knew the answer. She had set her mind on helping him and it was his fault so now he had to let her but he would protect her with all her had or die trying, Or so to speak. He smiled at that last thought.  
  
Raven looked at Simon and nodded. "Yes I still want to help you. What else do I have to do? And I promise I wont tell anyone whatever it is were doing not even Rosa although I hate the idea of not telling her the full truth anyway. She sighed and looked at him. "So will you please tell me what it is that we are doing? What is the mission and all the fun background?"  
  
Simon looked at her and smiled. "Well the mission is too..." and as he described the details Raven listened anxiously she was very surprised at all the things he wanted to do and why.  
  
Finally he was done explaining and they got ready to begin their mission.  
  
"Authors note: So how did yall like this chapter? I know it was probably not as good as yall would like and im sorry about that. So who can guess what the mission is? Please review and tell me what you think it is. Thanks cassie" 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Raven and Simon got started on their plan the next night. Raven was getting a little worried. She knew she could do this she had to she wanted to help Simon. She sighed and got dressed in the outfit they hand picked out for her to wear tonight. The plan was that she would go to a bar with vampires and try to find out information about a vampire that he knew she still wasn't sure who the vampire was but if it helped Simon get the revenge he wanted then she would help him. She sighed and looked into the mirror she had at the foot of her bed. In it she could see all of herself. She was dressed in a velvet black pants and a velvet maroon colored shirt that flared at the sleeves. They had died her hair the night before so that it would give her a more gothic look for that is what they needed right now. She thought about the plan. She was to go to the bar flirt with a few of the vampires there and try to get as much information out of them as she was able. Simon said he would not be far if she needed him for any reason. She felt a lot safer knowing that he would be watching her for she didn't think she could do this alone. At 11:30pm Simon came into the house and they left. They went to an old scary looking alley and walked in. Raven looked around and felt extremely jumpy.  
  
"Simon are you sure this is a good idea? I mean do you know where we are going?"  
  
Simon looked at her and just smiled.  
  
"Of course I know where we are going"  
  
"And your sure you'll be there if I need you?"  
  
" Yes I promise nothing will happen to you." He looked at her and smiled. Then stopped.  
  
"Were here Raven"  
  
Raven looked around and spotted a door very well blended in with its surroundings. It was obvious that unless you were looking for it that you would never find it.  
  
Raven sighed then knocked on the door. An old aged vampire opened the door. She knew he was a vampire from the blood around his lips. This made her feel really scared. But she tried hard not to show it.  
  
"I'm here to have some fun. May I come in? I promise I wont bite or do any harm." she said in a very sweet voice.  
  
The vampire looked her over and nodded. He moved so that she could enter. Inside was a bunch of other vamps and a few human women and men. There was also a bunch of booths and a bar. She walked over to the bar trying to act like she belonged there. She sat down and smiled at a few of the vampires that were also at the bar. The vamp bartender walked up and looked her over.  
  
"What do you want to drink?" he asked. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"May I have a bourbon coke no ice?" she said and looked away trying to find the best person to talk to about the guy she was looking for. She did not spot Simon but was not worried for she was sure he was around somewhere. A young blond vampire walked over and grinned showing his fangs. She sighed and pretended not to notice him.  
  
"Hey there your not from around here are you?" he said. " Would you like to talk or something? Its not good to come in here alone too many vampires that would take advantage of a pretty thing like you." he smiled and held out his hand hoping she would take it.  
  
She looked at him and smiled. "Actually im looking for someone maybe you could help me? His name is Stan Richardson" The vampire looked at her and dropped his hand.  
  
"And is there a reason why you are looking for this Mr. Richardson?" he asked giving her a funny look. She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"No not really I just heard so much about him from some of my friends and was looking forward to meeting him." She smiled a sexy, inviting smile. "I really want to get to know him." She put her voice to a whisper. "And ive heard sex with him is the best I could get and I want to try it for myself." She said smiling at him.  
  
The man smiled back and bowed. "Well then madam look no farther for I am the man that you seek. I am Stan Richardson at your service." He smiled at her.  
  
She looked at him and smiled. She had pretty much figured that was who he was when he reacted to the name she had said.  
  
"Well then Mr. Richardson then maybe you can tell me if it is true that you are the best?" she looked at him growing nervous. Where was Simon? Why hadn't he came and helped her out yet? Did he want her to go with Stan to see where his lair was so that Simon could get him there? Yes she thought that must be it I need to lure him away from the others.  
  
Stan looked at her and smiled and bent close to her ear to whisper to her her. "I am much better let me show you my dear." He took her hand and led her out into the alley and down the street.  
  
Simon POV,  
  
Simon had been watching Raven talk to the guy name Stan. He didn't want her to go off alone with him and was surprised when she did. He could tell she was scared anyone could tell that but she was also determined to help him and that was going to get her into trouble. Fast but quietly he followed the two the Stan's lair. When he got there he heard a loud scream.  
  
"Raven" he said in a panic and rushed inside to find her.  
  
"Authors note: hey everyone I hope you liked this new chapter. I know it left out on a bad spot. Please tell me what you think is going to happen. Thanks. Cassie" 


	17. Authors Note

Authors note: Hey everyone I just wanted to let you all know that the next chapter may be a little wrong for some people. It does have a rape scene in it so if you are to against it then please don't read this next chapter. Again thanks to all my fans who have reviewed my story and please continue. Thanks a lot.!! Cassie 


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.  
  
Raven had walked to the hide out with Stan she didn't like the way he kept looking at her or the way he was "accidently" bumping into her, but she ignored it because her and Simon neede4d the information that Stan had. She wasn't sure if Simon was following her or not but she figured he probably was. Raven and Stan finnaly arrived at the place they were heading for and walked in. Inside the lair it was a nice little room/ cave. For the outside was indeed a cave. There were many tunnels inside all leading to different rooms. It looked as if he had a living room an bedroom and ext. She sighed and looked at Stan.  
  
" you have a wonderful place here Stan. But umm what are we doing here?" she put on her best seducing smile hoping it worked.  
  
Stan smiled at her and stepped forward almost knocking her over. "well did you not say that you wanted to know if it was true that im the best? Well im going to show you that im the best."  
  
Raven tried to effort from screaming. "Ohh. Well you know your word on that is good enough for me. And actually id rather just talk with you if you don't mind." She smiled getting a little nervous now.  
  
Stan just smiled and picked her up. "sorry babe but the time for talk is over I am going to have you now like it or not. You made me want you and now I will have you."  
  
Raven looked up at him in shock. This could not be happening she coulded believe that she was about to be raped by a vampire. Where oh where was Simon when she needed him.  
  
Stan quickly undressed and ripped her cloths also. That is when she lost it and screamed. Stan continued to rape and beat her....  
  
Simon's POV,  
  
Simon rushed into the cave. He was not sure which room they were in but knew without a doubt what was happening and he fealt horrible. He should never have let her help him now she was being raped and beat and who knows what else because he had let her help. When he heard her scream again he ran into the room. He was shocked at the scene before him. Raven was a bloody mess on the bed where Stan was raping her and draining her of blood. Simon rushed over to the bed and tackled Stan. Raven was unconscious and unaware of anything anymore. Her neck was still a bleeding mess as was the rest of her body.  
  
"You b******" Simon yelled. With that he rushed at Stan and tackled him. Stan was startled at the sudden attack snarled.  
  
" What the hell do you think your doing?! This is my lair you were not invited now get out!" He turned away expecting Simon to do just as he said and went over to Raven to finish his fun.  
  
Simon ran up and pulled him ruffly away from Raven. "Don't you dare touch her you bastard!" he yelled and hit him again. The two fought for what seemed like hours but which was only really a couple of minutes before Stan was knocked out. Simon being in such a rage of hate and worry didn't even care if he was dead or alive or bother to find out. Instead he just ran over to Raven. She looked terrible and she had loss a lot of blood. So he gently picked her up and rushed back to her house. When they had finally reached the house he gently laid her on the bed and walked to the bathroom where he ran some water in the tub so he could wash away the blood and everything else that was on her.  
  
When the water was finished he walked back to raven and carried her to the tub where he gently washed her. He started to cry which he had not done in so long because of him being a vampire, but seeing what had happened to Raven really worried him and shook him to t he core. When he was done he took her back to the bed so that he could see what else needed to be done. She had lost so much blood he knew the only was she would survive is if he gave her some of his. Which would turn her vamp. He hesitated then it deeply into his arm to draw blood and placed in to her lips. He muttered a command for her to drink and she did. When she had enough to survive he stopped and sent her into a deep sleep that only he could wake her from and then left to find shelter in the house for dawn had come.  
  
"Authors note: So what did yall think? I hope you liked it. I plan on trying to write the next chapter really soon. Please review telling me what you would like to see happen in the future. Thanks. Cassie" 


End file.
